A Demon Lords Love
by Devils That Cry
Summary: AU set at the end of the 6th book, something important to Raenef is lost ER implied.


I was rereading Demon Diary, again and this AU idea came to my mind.

i was in a sappy mood (shrug)

First attempt at a DD fic so the caharacterisation is probably off

warnings, shounen ai, AU, character death

Disclaimer: None of it is mine only the AU fluffiness

AU scenes from the end of book 6/beginning of book 7

* * *

"Eclipse," I heard myself yell his name at the top of my lungs, I wanted so desperately to run to him and try and do _something…anything…_but I couldn't, I had to finish my own task and get rid of Raenef IV, that was most important, I knew it. I found the last of his spirit within me and I concentrated hard on destroying it. He attacked Eclipse's already beaten form again, I couldn't hold it, he was going to kill him. My mind started to detach from the world around me as my legs threw me down beside my mentor.

Eclipse was in a bad shape, his body beaten and bloody, almost unrecognisable as it lay limp in my arms. He let off a small shuddered breath, a new hope burned in me, he was still alive, after all he had done for me I knew he couldn't die so easily…

"This is the end, Eclipse," The IV Raenef spoke in a stern and smug voice and he brought up his arms, prepared to make the fatal attack.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled and searched desperately within myself for that last part of my predecessor which was still bound to me; there, I concentrated on it as much as I could, to destroy it permanently, my eyes closed tight.

When they opened again in what seemed an eternity later, I could no longer feel the deceased Demon Lord within me, nor was he to be seen. I had done it. I felt a surge of elation well within me at the victory, however the celebrations were short lived as Eclipse groaned softly in my arms.

I looked down to him, tears welled in my eyes. Demon Lords should not show any emotion, let alone cry at the passing of what should be a mere servant. But he was more than a mere servant to me.

He had saved me from my previous life of a homeless thief, not knowing when I would be able to get my next meal; he had defended me against other Demon Lords, stood by me, when he could have gone to Lord Krayon, I embarrassed him on more than one occasion, but he stayed with me. He trained me, everything I knew, it was from him.

A bloody hand shakily brushed against my own pale cheek, leaving a wet trail of blood in its wake, his faded eyes look into mine and a small smile ghosted on his lips.

"You are now…the master of…your own…powers…" his voice sounded weak, he struggled to hold on to life, this time his mouth worked several times before he could actually make a sound, "A true…demon…lord…"

his cracked, bloody lips part again as he looked into my eyes with an emotion I never thought a demon would be capable of…love… he mouthed something faintly to me and fell limp in his arms, his eyes glazing over as death took over.

I sat in shocked silence for a long while, Eclipse was dead. That was the only thing that would register in my numbing mind. He died. For me.

The world suddenly started to spin and I gave into unconsciousness, falling to the ground beside the one I loved.

I woke in a strange bed…where was i? This place looked so…extravagant. I wandered around for a while, dressed in thin sleeping clothes, my blank mind tried to piece together what was going on. The last I could remember, I was in the guild…a raid…had I been attacked and brought here? The man with the dark hair…was he responsible for this? Was I in his home?

So many questions, it was giving me a headache, I had to get out of here. I looked around and saw a tall blonde man and looked at him a moment, the look in his eyes had a hint of sadness and loss…I shook it off and pushed him away. He looked after a moment and called me.

_Lord?_ I faintly heard him call me _Lord Raenef_. I did not look back, or listen to him, I had to get home. Two more people called me as I fled past them, but I did not stop. One grabbed my arm and started asking if I was alright. I soon shoved him away, a girl tried to get my attention as well, but I ignored her, I did not want the concern of strangers. I just ran. My feet knew where home was. I let them guide me, not stopping for the whole of the journey.

I found myself back in Pulhel, for that I was grateful, I knew where I was, this city was mine, I knew it like the back of my hand, although it seemed to be some time I had been here, things had changed slightly, but not so much as I had forgotten. Guards chased after me, I smirked to myself, they did not know this city like I did. I soon lost them.

I entered the guild through a secret passageway and looked, everyone stared at me a moment as if they could not believe it was me.

They all soon started asking questions, ones I could not answer myself, a whole year I had been gone? I did not know what had happened and maybe I would remember in time. but I was home. That was enough for me.


End file.
